undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles of Antoine Dosier/Issue 3
This is the third issue of The Chronicles of Antoine Dosier. Issue 3 Antoine listened to Frank Sinatra, singing about what Antoine feared most. It was allready cold, and if it were to get any colder, Antoine would be in desperate need of better Isolation for the bar. He sat on the roof he had used as his garden, now only bins with soil remained. The last crops, a couple of corn cobbs, he had put in his backpack. He exhaled a cloud of his breath, visible in the cold, and thought back, to the Persian cat, in his house four days ago. "Maybe it wasn't real... maybe it was just a bad omen about the weather, in my head." Antoine caught himself muttering to himself."I really gotta stop doing this. Perhaps I should pray daily..." The cold was seeping into his skin, despite him wearing 4 layers of clothes, the temperature was only a few degrees over the freezing point, way too cold for november along the Gulf coast. Ready to get to a slightly warmer place he got up, took his bag and rifle from the ground and slid down the ladder. player 1 "Fuck you and your snow, Frankie." Antoine muttered while stopping the playlist on his phone."Something uplifiting..." player 2 Anoine walked through the streets, climbing over car wrecks and barriers blocking the streets, who were the reason Antoine always had to walk everywhere. He would be happy to bike, but since every 100 metres there's something blocking the streets, so it was no use. The part of town he was in right now looked earily deserted, despite some infected still walking around, the place looked untouched since the fall of man. Vines climbing walls, paint chipping off, general lack of maintenance. He looked at a duo standing in front of a pizza parlor, or actually, were sitting. A bright blue eyed man, in the remains of a suit, sat on the table in front of the parlor along a man wearing some sort of T-rex T-shirt. They looked up at Antoine, but didn't feel like bothering him, but in a way they did. All the way home, Antoine was thinking about them.Most infected were dressed for the summer, and prior winters had allready seen lots of them dying due to lack of food. He worried about their health, and his own. Fearing they may freeze to death if the weather gets worse, and leave him alone in the city. Or even worse, drive them all hungry and desperate enough that they attack Antoine at full force, which he would lose, seeing as he was by himself, and there were still several thousands of them. player 2 player 3 Reaching Cafe Du Monde, he got inside, frustrated that it was not much warmer than outside. The tunes from his record player accompanied the tired man, drinking a glass of scotch, he got from the shelve behind the bar. It kept him warm, but his senses dulled, the frontdoor remained unlocked, and Antoine felt unusually tired, also the music did not help. Before he knew, he slid into a phase of eye-shut sleep, right there, on the chair at the table. Category:The Chronicles of Antoine Dosier Category:The Chronicles of Antoine Dosier Issues Category:Issues